Everything Unexpected
by Shizu66
Summary: What will happen when Severus is deaged and for his own safety is send to live with Sirius Black? Will it be hell for the two of the or will they find a way to cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Deaging, AU, nonslash.**

**Author's note: I really need a beta, any offers, pls pm me.  
**

Severus stood over the cauldron, his focus would not stray. He had been brewing for several hours now and it was almost complete. He now stood at the most crucial part of the potions procedures and then it needed simply to simmer for an hour. He slowly chopped and measured out the last ingredient for the potion. It had to prepared fresh and added promptly after it was prepared. It was one of the few potions were the ingredient amount had to be eyed, adding the ingredient until the potion turned yellow. He gently started to add the potion bit by bit, watching as it gradually turned from blue to green and became gradually became lighter.

The door to his private lab slammed open, it was warded not to open to a student unless the was an emergency.

"Draco," shouted the first year. "Professor Snape, Draco..."

BOOM.

The slamming door at startled the professor and at hearing his godson's name he did not noticed he'd dropped far to much glowing bloom to the potion.

The first year stood shocked as her professor stood coated in a thick orange liquid.

"Get out," he shouted and the first year scrambled.

Severus stalked through the door that connected to his private room. Emergency be damned, he had to get the potion off of him before something bad happen. He quickly banished the sticky mess and headed for his shower, but before he could make it there he connected hard with the floor.

Severus woke feeling rather groggy, he hand instant went to his aching head, rubbing his smooth soft forehead. The hand slid down his face of a small button nose and his eyes flew open. His hand was tiny and Severus felt panicked, fearing he shrunken himself. He tried to sit up and look around, but his body would not cooperate and his vision simply was not up to the task. He could barely see a foot in front of him. 'Whats happened to me?'

Severus lay on the cold dungeon floor now hoping the first year had sense enough to inform the headmaster of the explosion. Hopefully he would be found soon and all would be righted.

It was nearly three hours before Albus entered his private quarters, Severus however noticed not as he was fast asleep on the floor. Albus gasped at the sight before and quickly grabbed up Severus, rushing him to the hospital wing.

Severus woke to a reasonably soft bed and sighed relieved that someone had found and moved him. He could hear Poppy arguing with Albus and what sounded like some of the order member. He groaned figuring it meant he would be incapacitated for a least a few days.

At hearing Severus groan Poppy came over and looked at Severus, "Good morning, little one."

Severus gave a confused look, as he was lifted into the mediwitches arms, thoroughly confused. The look went completely unnoticed by Poppy and Severus frowned. Severus was happy however that he could at least see Poppy. It seemed on needed to be close to Severus for his vision to work properly.

He soon recognized Molly's voice, soft and motherly, she spoke. "Severus was quiet the adorable baby."

'Baby,' Severus frowned, 'surely he hadn't. It just wasn't possible. The potion shouldn't have.'

The next to speak was Black and Severus' frown intensified, "He looks like every other baby I've seen, save Harry of course. Harry was the cutest baby ever."

Blacks words had made it very clear to Severus that he'd deaged himself. He was now a baby and having a hard time reigning in his emotions. His frowned deepen and tears started to leak from his eyes. He kept telling himself he would not cry, but he was quickly wailing in frustration. 'A baby,' he cried, ' why a bloody baby. He'd rather be dead.'

All attention was on Severus in an instant, all wondering what had upset Little Severus so much. Molly quickly plucked him from Poppy's arms and preceded to try to calm him. She patted his back gently, holding him close and whispering soothing things to him, but to no avail. Severus simply continued to cry letting out his frustration and anger. He went from arm to arms, until everyone save Sirius had tried to calm him.

Albus handed baby Severus to Sirius and Sirius frowned not wanting to hold little Snivellus ever. He held the child away from him and glared.

"Will you stop already," he ground out.

Oddly enough it seemed to do the trick and Severus stopped crying in favor of giving him his best baby glare which was simply adorable. Sirius nearly laughed, it seemed some things would never change.

Albus quickly plucked Severus from Sirius and frowned deeply, showing his clear disapproval of Sirius methods even if Severus had indeed stopped crying. Severus gave Albus a baby grinning thinking, he could play this to his advantage. He was sure Albus would do everything in his power to reage him so he figured he'd go along with this short lived second childhood.

Severus was a bit surprised when Albus dropped a light kiss on his forehead and pulled him close and he could not help but to relax, cursing he stupid baby body.

"Albus surely you must know he cannot stay here. It would be to dangerous, in his current form, he is very vulnerable. With the war going on around us and Severus being one of the Voldemort's most trusted he will be very upset if he finds out what happened and further more he might try to deage himself. Imagine if he was 20 again, Albus think of the consequences," said Minerva.

"Yes, Minerva I know he must not stay here, and so he will go to the order head quarters with Sirius," said Albus.

Minerva went to object, in fact nearly the entire order did the same but Albus raised his hand. "Its the only way and the safest place. Unplottable and under the fidelus charm, no one will find out Severus predicament."

Sirius' anger was boiling over and he screamed out his objection, causing Severus to cry, although Severus was simply trying to show his disapproval and get out of the situation as well.

However the headmaster would have none of it and ended the shouting with a warning, "Sirius Black, you will take in Severus. You will care for him and protect him or Merlin help you because not even being Harry Potter's godfather will save you."

Sirius backed away and conceded. "Yes, Albus."

Severus however did not stop crying and the crying intensified when he was handed to Sirius. Sirius was frustrated and did not wish to try to calm the crying baby Snape, but with everyone watching he had no choice. He pulled Severus close to him and rubbed circle on the his back and whispering soothing things. Severus seemed to stop for a moment and look at Black confused before he went right on crying.

Poppy handed Sirius a baby bottle filled with warm milk, "He is probably hungry. He has not eaten for hours."

Sirius frowned but took the bottle and walked over to sit on one of the beds in the hospital wing. He re-situated Severus so that he could feed him but as hungry as Severus was he was having none of it. He was simply mortified by the thought of being feed with a bottle and by Sirius Black of all people.

Severus fussed and kicked, shoving the bottle away from him. Sirius' irritation deepened, he quickly pulled out his wand and before anyone could say anything he'd conjured a pacifier and shoved it into Severus mouth.

Of course Severus spit it out, but Sirius was determined and Severus' new pacifier found its way back into the screaming baby's mouth five time before Severus conceded and it remained in his mouth. Severus quietly sucking at the pacifier and glaring at Black, as the pacifier lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

"I think the two of you will do just fine," said Albus, "lets get the two of you home and I've got some shopping to do. Severus will need lots of new things."

Sirius nodded heading to the floo with Severus feeling extremely irritated even, if he also felt resigned to the task he'd been given.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Deaging, AU, nonslash.**

**Author's note: I really need a beta, any offers, pls pm me.**

Chapter 2

Sirius moved out of the floo and dusted himself off, before dusting the sleeping Severus off. He frowned at the now baby Snape. He currently loathed the small child more than he loathed the man. Fore now he had to care for his childhood nemesis and that would soon include feeding, changing and bathing said child. Wanting to be rid on the child Sirius place him on the couch and warded it so he wouldn't fall off, no sense in having Dumbledore kill him first day on the job. Satisfies baby Snape would not meet his end when he woke he stalked into the kitchen to brew himself some very strong tea.

Severus lay on the couch attempting to roll over and failing miserable. He could feel the ward up to keep him 'safely' on the couch and was annoyed. His stomach was growling loudly and he was trying very hard not to give into the urge to scream his head off. He'd also noticed he bottom was very uncomfortably wet, which only served to mortify him. He wished to be anywhere but where he currently was.

Severus did not noticed Kreacher was in the room with him until he was standing right in front of him and Severus found himself being lifted from the couch and carried out of the room. Severus was a bit worried about his safety where the elf was concerned but found when he tried he was unable to call out to Sirius. Severus was near panicked by the time they reached the portrait of Sirius horrid mother.

"Mistress," whispered Kreacher as he opened the current which covered the portrait.

The portrait turned it eyes downward onto the elf and frowned, "What is that," she ground out.

"Mistress, Kreacher is seeing your mudblood loving son bring him here. He sleeped in the living room." Kreacher held Severus up for the portrait to get a look at.

The portrait narrowed it's eyes and glared, "For once it seems as though my good for nothing son has managed to produce something worth my while." Her eyes turned to Kreacher now and gave him a piercing glare to help get her point across. "I hope he has pureblood, although I doubt it. Kreacher you are to make sure my grandson is raised with the right ideals. Do you understand me Kreacher?"

Kreacher nodded his head vigorously, "Yes mistress, Kreacher is making sure of it."

Severus gave a small sigh relieved that at least for now, he was mostly safe from Kreacher, but knowing the black family ideals, he knew it was in his best interest, although his greatest displeasure, to stay close to Sirius, at least when they were alone.

"Also make sure to inform Narcissa and Bellatrix."

Severus blood drained from his tiny baby face and suddenly he found himself able to cry again and he did. He cried terrified baby shrieks which even Black could not deny.

Severus found himself quickly snatched up into Black's arms, but noticed not the deadly look in Sirius eyes, fore he was still crying loudly.

"You are not to speak to anyone about this child, no one is to know he exist and you are never to touch him. If you so much as enter the same room as him, it will be a slow and painful death for you," he hissed his tone fill with loathing.

Sirius' mother's portrait glared, "Our family has every right to know about my first grandchild."

Sirius looked to his mother, his anger replaced with shear confusion, before he understood and decided to play the situation to his advantage. Maybe Severus could be of use to him. He pulled Severus close to him trying to quiet the child as he spoke to his mother mocking evident in his voice.

"He is what you always wanted, a pureblooded grandchild to be the heir to our family. You were sure that was lost with Reggie gone and myself a traitor to the light side. But here he is, the family heir. The next Sirius Black, I suggest unless you wish the new heir to be the mostly bubbly child ever to grace Hogwarts destined for Hufflepuff, that you decease your shrieking whenever someone enter the house."

Without giving his mother a chance to respond he stalked of and headed back into the living room Kreacher following behind him. He turned to the elf and glared making the elf retreat. Upon entering the leaving room he was grateful to see he had indeed brought the bottle Poppy gave him and simply dropped it on the couch in his haste to be rid of the now baby Snape.

He snatched up the bottle and sat down on the couch, irritated the that Dumbledore would send him back with no supplies. Resituating Severus he stuck the bottle in the whimpering baby's mouth and glare at him. Severus took this as he que not fuss and simply take what was given to him.

He drained the bottle quickly, glad to finally have filled his empty stomach, but now he was rather uncomfortable and wished Sirius was burp him. However, Sirius was in his own world and notice neither the child discomfort or that he'd finished the bottle. This resulted in Severus loosing most of what he'd eaten all over himself and Sirius' shirt.

Sirius glared at the infant livid, certain Severus was trying to make his life miserable, then picked him up and took him upstairs into the bathroom to get them both cleaned up. Sirius may have been really angry at the situation and it was distracting him, but he really was not trying to harm Severus, so when Severus shrieked at the too hot water he was pulled from the sink immediately.

Sirius looked frustrated as he tried to adjust the temperature so that it was not to hot or too cold. He wished he'd paid more attention in potion instead of trying to flick things into Severus cauldron. Temperature control was one of the topics stressed in potions. It took him several minute to get it right and about a whole hours more to get Severus bathed, new clothes transfigured, and wrestling them onto the struggling Severus. When he was finished he had to deal with Severus' screeching at having been put into Gryffindor colors, before Sirius had had enough and forced the pacifier on the baby again before transfiguring a playpen and depositing Severus in it. Though this time when he left the room, he put up a ward to let him know if Kreacher entered.

Severus frowned spitting the pacifier out feeling lonely and hungry. He hated the baby emotions running through him and he hated Black to. Right now he wanted Albus, he wanted to be held and comforted. He could not wait to be an adult again, Sirius was going to pay, he though as tear leaked from his eyes and he lay in the playpen sniffling.

Sirius sighed breathing slowly and trying to reign in his frustrations, praying Albus turned up soon. Severus was the most difficult baby he'd ever met and it seemed like nothing was easy with him. Not to mention it's been 14 years since he changed a diaper. 'Why me, why most I always be tortured?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

**AN: I am excited by all the alerts and fav's I got for the last chapter. However, I love review and would greatly appreciate reading you opinions, plus reviews make me update faster. Also I finally found a beta and a quick one at that. Thanks to kitsunekiri, your awesome.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**I will try to do Better!**

It was not too long until Albus flooed through with very large bag of shrunken items for Severus, as well as another magically expanded and lighten bag of formula and food. He headed for the kitchen, but whimpering from the living room caused him to detour. He saw the little deaged baby Severus whimpering in the playpen and he could feel his anger rise. He quickly dropped the bags and gently picked up Severus, pulling the baby close to him and patting his bottom.

Sirius having calmed down headed into the living room and paled seeing Albus trying to calm the whimpering baby Snape.

Albus turned to him frowning, "Sirius I am disappointed in you. I thought surely you would be able to put aside you petty childhood rivalry to care for Severus. He is an infant, who doesn't know what hate is nor does he know who you are. You should be ashamed of yourself, your behavior is deplorable."

Sirius was about to make an attempt at defending himself, but he knew Albus was right. Had it been Harry who was being so difficult Sirius would have simply let it slide off his back and dealt with it, but it was Snape and Severus was having a hard time seeing past his rivalry with the man.

"I am sorry Headmaster, I will try to do better."

Albus sighed wondering if Sirius words would hold true and knowing that for now he'd simply have to trust him. He walked over to Sirius and handed Severus to him.

Sirius knew he had to do better despite his animosity for the man who been deaged, reminding himself that said man was now a mere a baby, who needed love, protection and care. He looked down at the whimpering baby in his arms and sighed. Wasn't this what he wanted someday, once he gained him true freedom. He knew Severus would be great practice, he wouldn't love Snape like he loved Harry or even his own child someday but he could care for him.

Severus stopped whimpering as a stand of his hair was gently brushed from his forehead and he looked up at Black, wondering why his enemy was looking at him with such a gentle expression and quickly deemed it a trick. Severus face scrunched up and he began to wail demanding Sirius give him back to Albus.

Sirius who'd been daydreaming slightly remembering when he held Harry for the first time, felt panicked at the shrieking. He obviously done something wrong, but as to what he was completely unsure. He looked to the headmaster who was watching him closely before pulling Severus close and patting his bottom a bit to roughly in his slightly panicked state, however it seemed to do the trick and, much to Severus annoyance and Sirius delight, Severus calmed down.

Truth was Severus was tired from all him emotions running a rampant and he was still very hungry. He yawned slightly and could feel his eyes drooping as the hand that had been patting his bottom now rubbed his back. He could feel a gently swaying motion before he drifted off into slumber, knowing he would not sleep very long due to his hunger.

Albus smiled, "well done, Sirius my boy, well done. Now I believe we need to get these thing put away. To the kitchen then shall we."

Albus picked up the bag with the formula and baby food before heading toward the kitchen and Sirius followed behind still holding the sleeping Severus.

Albus sat the bag on the table and began to pull out bottles, of different colors and sizes. Albus picked up a medium size bottle and handed to Sirius, "Poppy says that Severus is about 3 weeks old and suggests you use this size bottle to avoid waisting the milk, until he shows you he is ready for a bigger one."

Sirius nodded and Albus pulled out a large cold box and opened it, pulling out a bag of white frozen liquid. "This is breast milk, donated from Saint Mongo's for babies that need it. Poppy suggests giving Severus this until it gets low than switching between formula and the breast milk until the breast milk is gone. She thinks deaging might have adverse effects and this will offset them."

Sirius nodded once again and watched as Albus magically put away the items before pulling sealed cans. "This is the formula, you have enough to last you for a while, as we do not know how long it will take to find an antidote."

Albus proceeded to pull out a few boxes, "This is baby rice cereal. Poppy says Severus can have this when he is about 4 months of age and not before. She said he may not like it and may not take it until he is six months old, maybe even longer."

Sirius frowned at the thought of caring for Snape that long, but sighed and nodded resigned to his fate.

Albus put the cereal away along with some baby spoons, forks, and bowls before turning back to Sirius. "When the time comes you will need to mash and puree food for Severus to eat. He will be older then and will need more sustenance to keep him nourished. Now I believe that is all. Lets go take a look at the rest of his things."

Sirius thought his head would explode with all the information, but followed Albus back to the living room all the same. He looked down to Severus as the baby shifted in his arms and his feared for a moment that he would wake up, but Severus remained asleep nestled comfortably in his arms. Sirius allowed a small smile to grace his lips, thinking maybe he could make this work. It not like Severus would be a baby forever and he could take lots of pictures to blackmail Snape with later.

Albus saw the smile Sirius gave Severus and the twinkle in his eyes returned full force. He picked up the magical bag of Severus things and smiled at Sirius. "Have you picked out a room for Severus, he will be needing a nursery although Poppy suggests he sleep in a bassinet in you room until he is three months old."

Sirius shook his head no, "I did not really get to think that far. I was more focused on keeping Kreacher away from Severus, but we can go upstairs and pick a room now. As for Severus sleeping in my room, we will need to find a suitable home for Buckbeak. Do you think it is too soon for him to return to Hogwarts, to be in the care of Hagrid."

Albus followed Sirius into the hallway up the stairs, "I think it is high time he returned to Hogwarts. An animal such as him needs his freedom and I fear Hagrid has missed him terribly."

Sirius nodded and was he walked past his mother's portrait who sneered but remained silent, so he stopped for a second and graced her with a glance at her sleeping 'grandson'. Albus thought it quite curious but remained silent and continue to follow Sirius as continued up the stairs to the floor where his room was. He opened the door to the room across from his and Albus was shocked to see a nursery. It was old, dusty, and most of the furniture was very worn. It was done in pink, white and silver, but seemed to have been forgotten.

Sirius could see Albus looking around and sighed, "My mother wanted a little girl. She prepared for a girl after Reggie, but it never happened. After a while we just never came in here, it was like an unspoken a rule. It the closest to my room though and I suspect this is where Poppy would want Sn – Severus."

Albus looked at Sirius and nodded. "Well then lets get this old stuff cleared out and start getting the nursery ready for Sev, but first ..."

Albus put the bag down and pulled a camera out, turning back to Sirius. "Smile," he said pulling the camera and flashing a picture at Sirius who was still holding Severus, cuddling him close without even noticing. He looked rather content at the moment and Albus was happy to have caught it even if Sirius looked rather irritated now.

"Well, why don't you lie Sev down in the next room and I'll help you start moving this stuff up to the attic," said Albus turning away and flicking his wrist to magically remove the dust from the room. The room would still need a good cleaning but that would come after all the things were moved out.

Sirius shook his head and took Severus into the next room, making sure to ward it against Kreacher before returning to the headmaster and preceding to levitate old baby furniture out of the room and up into the attic.

They worked for about an hour without stopping until the headmaster stated he need to get back to Hogwarts to attend to his duties. He called a house elf named Twinky and told her she was in charge of helping Sirius while he cared for Severus, explaining to Sirius he thought Twinky would be prefect for the job. Sirius nodded and was happy to have the house elf's help. He hoped she'd even be able to get Kreacher to behave. Twinky took in the state of the room and frowned at its dirtiness, but set to work immediately.

The headmaster excused himself saying his goodbyes before leaving Sirius and Twinky to their work. Sirius barely noticed as he was focused on removing the rest of the old things from the room.

It wasn't to long after the headmaster's departure that Severus woke feeling miserable. He was very wet and very hungry. He looked around to notice he was on a bed and it was dark in the room, but that might have been because he could not see very far in front of him. He lifted him hands clumsily up into the air and tried to focus on them, it was fairly easy, but as far as where he thought the door should be he only saw some light. He frowned and tried to remember he was an adult, but fear was seeping into his little baby gut and he found himself whimpering, before he started crying in earnest.

Sirius immediately dropped what he was doing and went to retrieve the crying child. He walked into the room and picked up Severus although he hardly noticed and continued to fuss. Sirius bounced him lightly walking out of the room with him, "It is okay Snape, er Severus. Come now calm down."

Surprisingly Severus wanted to calm down but he was wet, hungry, and scared so he continued to shriek. Luckily for Sirius, Twinky walked out of the room and smiled, "If he is just waking, you is needing to change him and feed him Master Black."

Sirius sighed and nodded, "Thank you, Twinky," he said as he grabbed a strange looking muggle diaper. Apparently Molly had stated they worked well and did not need containment and anti-leak charms. He also grabbed a wipe and headed downstairs first heading into the living room to change Severus.

He laid Severus onto the couch, before pulling his shirt up and his pants down. Changing Severus was not easy, as he was crying, squirming, and kicking, but Sirius managed without loosing his temper. He sighed a heavy sigh of relief when the diaper was all changed and Severus seemed to calm a bit even if he was still crying.

Twinky popped into the living room and handed Sirius a blanket and a warm bottle for Severus, "I is warming the milk and getting a burp cloth ready for you Master Black. Best not forget to be burping little Master or he is throwing up on you. You is burping half way and when he is being done, 2 each times."

Sirius nodded at the house elf, thanking her yet again as he accepted the bottle and re-situated Severus to feed him. The house elf seemed very knowledgeable about child rearing and he thought maybe she done it before, even though she seemed to young to have any elf-lings of her own.

"Now I is being done cleaning the nursery and is starting on your room. Headmaster is telling me before he is leaving that he is taking you Buckbeak and so I is able to clean there." With that the house elf popped away to attend to her duties.

Sirius popped the bottle into Severus mouth and he sucked hungrily at it, but Sirius made sure to burp him half way through even though Severus protested loudly. However, he produced two small burps and found the bottle back into his mouth. He eagerly sucked down the rest and Sirius could help but chuckle. He knew the adult Severus would never eat so ravenously. When Severus finished the bottle he was burped again before Sirius deposited the bottle in the kitchen and headed back up the stairs with Severus on his shoulder.

He went straight to the nursery knowing he needed to finish it. He noticed the bag had been unpacked, but nothing was set up and for that his was grateful. He quickly set up the playpen following the spelling directions, placed a few toys in before laying Severus in it and giving him a rattle and a pacifier.

Severus looked at the rattle wondering what it was a inadvertently shaking it a few times. He quickly dropped the item, but kept the pacifier in his mouth sucking at it and feeling irritated that although every fiber of his small being told him to rid himself of the horrid soothing device, he could not bring himself to do it. He reached for the other toys and looked them over while Sirius turned and started to spell the wall. The scene portrayed on the wall was that of a meadow, small forest and a cave. At the mouth of the cave were baby dragons playing happily under the watchful eye of their mother. In the meadow were Hippogriffs playing with their young, teaching them to fly. Lastly, in the forest there were Centaurs teaching the young one about the sky and the stars. Sirius stood back and admired his work. It actually only took a few minutes. It was a simply feat compared to the complexity that was the marauders map. Once he was satisfied with the details, he started following the directions to the now unshrank packages, putting together the crib and zipping to over to a good place, before moving over to other objects. Severus watched as strange objects flew over his playpen and even as a adult he would not have like that. He started to whimper and frowned at the fact that he was being such a baby, but when another blurry object zoomed by he started to cry.

Severus was surprised to find himself lifted from the playpen into Sirius' arms. "Hey there, you okay. Did I scare you?" Sirius asked softly. He'd really gotten into doing up the room and had been thinking about how if he ever got married the room would be used for his children. Even if that didn't happen he was sure Harry's little ones would spend time in the room.

Severus calmed and relaxed onto Sirius shoulder, even though he was sure it was a trick, but if it was trick than why was Sirius rubbing his back so gently. Severus was feeling irritated, he did not wish to be comforted by Sirius Black or anyone for that matter.

Sirius turned Severus around and walked over to stand in front of the part of the wall where the forest was. He pointed to the centaurs, "Look do you see them," he said softly, "Those of centaurs. The live in the forest at Hogwarts."

Severus looked to the wall in shock, the colors sort of blended together a bit due to his being a baby and his vision not being fully developed, but he was close enough to see the beautiful scene and he couldn't believe Black was doing all this for him.

Sirius moved up the wall and pointed to the hippogriffs. "Those are Hippogriffs and I have one called Buckbeak, but he had to go back to Hogwarts to make room for you."

Severus smiled at the beautiful scene gazing in wonder at the sight as Sirius moved down to the cave and pointed again, "See those. Those are dragons Severus. There are tons of them in Romania."

Severus sighed and leaned back against Sirius and in that moment as Sirius lifted his wand and made furniture zip to and fro Severus decided that as long as Black tried he wouldn't torture him too much. He had no idea Sirius was happy for the practice and was enjoying his own little fantasy of having his own little boy some day.

It only took a few minutes before Severus was once again sleep and Sirius took him into his room in hope that Twinky had finished cleaning up. Of course she had and the bassinet had been set up, ready and waiting for the sleeping Severus. Sirius placed Severus down, warded the room and went back into the nursery to put the finishing touched on his future little ones nursery.

.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think did you like it? Twinky? Severus? Sirius?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.**

**AN: I am excited by all the alerts and fav's I got for the last chapter. Plus thanks for all the reviews. I loves reading them and I hope for lots more from this chapter. This one is unbeta-ed and will be deleted and reposted once it has been beta, but i did not want to make you wait to long.**

**Ebony Starstorm: **_Er wow thanks, I'm flattered._** ArticSeasons: **_Teehee, thanks. You'll see in good time. This fic is no where near the climax._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Coming Slightly Undone  
**

Sirius finished the nursery rather quickly and felt very proud and accomplished. He warded the nursery to let him know if Kreacher entered, if Severus had awoken, or if Twinky was in the room before heading into the master bedroom and setting a ward to let him know when Severus woke up. Once the ward was in place Sirius headed back downstairs to see what Twinky was up to, only to find something he had not at all expected.

Kreacher was in the kitchen making dinner while Twinky cleaned the living room down the hall. Even more so Kreacher was presentable, with a clean tea towel and looking more decent that Sirius had ever seen. Sirius raised an eyebrow at the house elf, "You had better not be trying to poison me or little Siri," he said careful to keep his story around Kreacher.

"Kreacher is not poisoning Master, he is doing as Mistress and Twinky is instructing. Heathly meals for master to be keeping up his strength. Mistress is wanting more grandchilds and Twinky is saying you is needing strength to help with long nights."

Sirius was skeptical but said nothing and headed into the living room to check on Twinky. When he made it into the room, he saw that she was fine and cleaning out the fireplace. Twinky turned to her new master and smiled, "Twinky is having lots of work to do and she is thanking her new master. Twinky is very happy and Twinky in not believing that she is having another house elf to share in her delight. Twinky is thanking master most highly."

Sirius was taken aback at the house elf's friendliness and gratitude. It was not something he was use to and neither was Kreachers behaviour, however, both were things he knew he could get use to.

Sirius headed back into the kitchen and sat waiting for Kreacher to finish, twice Twinky popped in to make sure the food was prepared properly and had a consist taste. Sirius thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he swore he saw Kreachers cheeks color. Sirius was happy when his meal was finished and placed in front of him and he tucked in starving from his hards days work.

Sirius frowned half way through his meal when he felt the ward of off to let him know Severus had woken up, but sighed, quickly got up and headed to retrieve him.

Severus woke up once again in the dark and he found, just as he hadn't when he younger, that he wasnt fond of the dark and much to his irritation he quickly dissolved into tears. "Black, where are you," he wailed, but of course it only sounded like angry baby cries. He continued to cry loudly, calling out to Sirius. "Black this isn't funny! Black," and just as Sirius walked into the room, not that Severus noticed, he called out, "Black I'm scared."

Severus was relieved although a bit startled to be lifted from the bassinet in the now bright room. Sirius pulled him close, imagining he was a baby Harry and rubbed his back, "There, there, little man. Its okay Siri's got you." He continued rubbing Severus back and offering soothing words until Severus was completely calm. He pulled Severus back from his shoulder holding him so the his hands supported baby Severus' head, his little back rest against Sirius' forearms and his little bottom and feet pressed against his chest.

"Were you scared little man? Guess I should spell a nightlight for you huh?" Sirius moved toward the door with a very confused Severus simply looking at him, wishing his eyesight was more focused so, maybe he could try Legilimency. "Come now let get you out of that wet nappy, shall we."

He took Severus back into the now finished nursery and laid him in the changing table, which had been spelled so he could roll off and went to retrieve a new nappy, as well as a wipe. He went back over to Severus and undressed him. He looked at his little bottom to make sure it wasn't burned from the bathing incident earlier then gave him a little tickle on his belly.

Severus was surprised at being tickle, but gave a small baby smile rather involuntarily. Sirius stopped and looked at Severus for a moment, really seeing him. "Well I'll be, someone got quite a smile there," he said tickling Severus again and receiving another baby grin, before he diapered and reclothed Severus.

Severus relaxed into Sirius chest as he was picked up and carried off, presumably back downstairs. He felt calm, clean and protected at the moment and found he loved it. The only person that had ever made him feel this way before had been Lily when they were younger, but still that was different. Severus hated his little baby system for making him want to cling to Sirius, he could see he was headed for a serious mental breakdown if this continued.

Sirius watched as Severus seemed to curl into him and frowned thinking that he absolutely wasn't going to become attached to Severus Snape no matter how adorable he looked when he smiled at him. Sirius shook his head lightly trying to stir his thought in another direction.

Sirius went downstairs passing the landing where his mother's portrait resided and for once he did not receive a glare, but his mothers features soften for a moment seeing her 'grandson'. Sirius grinned to himself and looked down at Severus. "I could get use to this," he whispered to Severus, "house elves who behave, a portrait that doesn't screech, and a clean house. What do you think, Sn --- Severus?"

Severus looked at Sirius for a moment thinking, 'You should know I was never one for noise, disorder, or disobedience.'

Sirius grinned having no idea what Severus was thinking, but none the less said, "My sentiments exactly."

Sirius carried little Severus into the kitchen and noticed there was bouncy chair on the table. Guessing that meant it was not time for Severus to eat yet, he gently placed Severus in the bouncy chair. The bouncy chair was spelled to bounce lightly when a baby was placed in it and stop if the baby feel asleep or started to cry. Sirius sat down and started on his meal again, happy to find it was still warm even though he was certain he stayed upstairs for a while. Severus was becoming irritated by the bouncing, but not because of the bouncy but because it relaxed him and Severus hated not being able to control how he felt.

Severus could feel his lids getting heavy as he started to drop off, but woke instantly when he was removed from the chair. "Not bedtime yet," said Sirius, "Twinky got a bottle together for you, so time to eat first, then you can sleep all you like."

Severus would have glared at Sirius, if it didn't turn into some very irritating baby look. He'd be really happy when he could control his facial muscles as well as his eyes better. 'I sleep whenever I bloody please,' he thought. 'Thank heavens for Black I'm am actually hungry.'

Sirius yawned exhausted from all the magic he'd done during the day, as well as the efforts of caring for Severus. He figured he definitely go to bed early tonight, even it was just eight. He carried Severus back up the stairs and headed for the master bedroom. As soon as he made it he headed straight for the bed, climbing onto the bed and situating Severus and himself before giving Severus his bottle. Severus did not make it through the whole bottle before he was sleep, but Sirius figured he should still burp him. However, instead of putting Severus in the bassinet he simply laid him down on the bed and drifted of to sleep him self.

Sirius found at midnight that having Severus beside him was not a good idea after he was awoken by loud baby cries directly in his ear. He nearly cursed Severus, but thankfully Twinky popped in with a bottle and a diaper for Severus and this time after he was changed and fed he was placed in his bassinet to sleep.

Sirius found by six in the morning, after having been awoken at midnight and three in the morning, he did not enjoy having an infant in her room. Severus' tears were easily quelled with a bottle, but Sirius also had to change him each time and had been squirted twice in his sleepy fumbled attempts at replacing the soiled nappies.

He was greatly looking forward to a drop in from anyone to relieve him for a bit, so that he might be able to get in a short nap. After Severus had finished his bottle for some reason he felt wide awake and although Sirius was desperately trying to get him back to sleep he simply stayed awake looking at him. Frustrated, Sirius brought Severus back to the large bed and laid him down, before laying down himself. Sirius felt Severus would be fine and was quickly pulled into sleep. Severus lay still listening to Sirius even breathing and practice controlling his limbs, but listening to Sirius calm breathing caused him to doze of a few minutes.

Thats how Sirius found him a mere two hours later, sleeping peacefully and occasionally sucking at his fingers which had somehow made it into his mouth. Sirius quickly retrieved Severus' pacifier from the bassinet and traded out the fingers for the pacifier. Satisfied that Severus would remain sleep he headed across the hall for a shower. By the time he was finished Severus was awake and crying, so Sirius had to quickly pull some pants on go grab Severus.

Severus calmed rather instantly at being held close to the warm, clean skin and his small hand rested happily against Sirius chest. Severus was unnerved that such a thing had comforted him so, but it did not make him try to break contact as Sirius carried him downstairs for the morning breakfast.

The rest of the morning and afternoon continued without incident, but Sirius and Severus were rather confused as to why they had been left alone for a whole day. Sirius figured it was the headmaster's doing and Severus, at one point, cursed the headmaster for being an idiot, although it came out as cooing which only served to earn him a smile from Sirius. By dinner both had resigned to the fact that they would have no visitors today and simply hoped to be checked in on the next day, though each for a different reason.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter fore I am not JKR. I just like to play with her characters. (Note: Better disclaimer, see previous chapters)**

**AN: I still do not have my laptop but I've written three chapters on paper including this one that I simply need to type. Do expect more for me soon. Also thanks for your support and for being patient and understanding after the my laptop got stolen.**

**LASTLY, REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE FASTER AND TO FIND A COMPUTER TO TYPE THE STORY UP ON SO PLEASE DO REVIEW!**

* * *

**Visit from Poppy**

Sirius sat in the living room while Severus slept in his swing across from the couch. For a week the only company he had was Severus, Twinky, Kreacher and his mother's portrait. Though he was very tired, he had enjoyed the first three days. However, on the fourth day he came about a very big problem.

Suddenly loud cries rose from the baby swing and Sirius sighed loudly rubbing his face. Twinky popped in and handed Sirius a warm bottle, a nappy, binkie, blanket, and a toy. Sirius looked down at the small elf who was currently wringing her ears. He thanked her and dismissed her before going to retrieve Severus.

Sirius picked up Severus first trying to give him his bottle, but Severus refused. He continued his loud crying while Sirius changed his diaper. Even with a clean diaper Severus still cried. Sirius tried giving him his blanket and binkie, but both were rejected. Severus simply continued to cry.

Severus had been crying so often for the past four days Sirius had hardly slept. He felt terrible and he looked like mountain trolls had chased him. To make matters far worse he'd been unable to contact Madame Poppy or Professor Dumbledore.

Sirius proceeded to walk Severus around the living room, bouncing him light. He whispered soothing words and made shushing noises, but nothing seemed to work. Sirius was beyond worried and even if he was determined not to become attached to Severus, he had promised to take good care of him.

Severus continued his angry, frustrated cries. He was very upset because no matter how hard he tried to keep himself from crying excessively, like he currently was, he still broke into tear. He was even feeling bad for Black, who was up constantly with him.

Severus screamed tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so tired and frustrated and I want to sleep," he cried in loud shrill baby cries.

Sirius bounced him," Shhh little man. Everything is okay. Siri's got you. Hush now."

Sirius continued to walk Severus trying to calm him and becoming more frustrated and distraught. After an hour Severus was still crying. Sirius frowned and placed Severus in his bouncy chair, spelling it on. It was the same thing several times a day. He would try to calm baby Severus and fail miserably to offer him any comfort.

He looked at the red faced baby and sighed before yawning loudly. Even with the continuous cries his body wanted him to sleep and it seemed to wish it at the wrong moment. Sirius tired in vain to stay wake but his mind and body forced sleep upon him, shutting out the cries and enjoying the much-needed rest.

Severus did not seem to notice and only continued to cry.

When Poppy entered 12 Grimald Place her ears were assaulted by loud cries and her eyes could not believe the sight before her. Severus was crying, but Sirius was fast asleep. Poppy marched over and retrieved Severus trying to calm him before she dealt with Sirius.

In ten minutes she was unable to calm him. She resorted to flooing back to her home and retrieving soothing syrup for baby Severus who was still crying when she returned. She quickly administered the syrup and it worked quickly. Severus cried had finally abated.

Sirius awoke as soon as the crying ceased. He was incredibly relieved to see Poppy and smiled lightly although she frowned at him.

"Thank Merlin, you got him to stop. I tried everything and I've barely slept in four days. He's cried so constantly I was very worried that something was very wrong with him," Sirius rambled.

Poppy's anger deflated a bit, but her frown still remain, "You seem to be sleeping just fine for the last 15 minutes."

Sirius' face fell, "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I tried to stay awake, but my body would not listen. My body has become use to sleeping regularly since I got away. Four days with very little sleep has done me no good. Although, I do know that is no excuse."

Poppy's face softened some, "I agree, you should definitely have not fallen asleep, especially not with Severus in a bouncy chair. However, more pressingly you said four days. Has he been like this for four days?"

Sirius nodded, "It started rather suddenly and hasn't broke very often until now. What did you do?"

Poppy's cheeks colored slightly. "Soothing syrup," she muttered.

Severus frowned still in Poppy's arms. She smelled much like a hospital, which was a place he preferred not to be. He leaned away from her fidgeting a bit hoping she would get the point. He was grateful to Poppy for helping him, but he did not wish to be reminded of the hospital. Nor did he wish to fall asleep in her arms knowing he'd be rather uncomfortable. He felt very heavy.

Poppy tried in vain to stop Severus' fidgeting, but after a few moment he was plucked from her arms by Sirius. Se heard Severus sigh slightly and gave him a curious look, but shrugged the feeling off.

"It sounds to me like baby Severus has colic. Its not uncommon in young babies. There are theories as to why it happens, but no one is really sure of the cause. All we know for sure is that a colicky baby is nearly inconsolable. They cry for what seems to be no reason often for hours."

Sirius unconsciously cuddled Severus closer frowning, "So what can I do to help him and how long will this colic thing last."

Poppy smiled at the pair, but sighed lightly. "Colic usually occurs within the first three to four months of a baby's life. It can last anywhere from a couple weeks to the full three months. There is no telling how long it will last because the duration is different for each child. The best thing for you to do is monitor the way Severus eats. Try to avoid letting him have a bottle while he is lying down. A schedule may be useful in trying to see to all his needs more easily. I was help you see if there is something that is triggering the crying bouts. When he cried try to comfort him, but if nothing works put him back down and take a moment to calm yourself. Try skin-to-skin contact. Sometimes being close and having that contact is very soothing. If you are unable to calm him and he continues to cry for too long you may give him a few drops a soothing syrup, but no more than three. Do not resort to soothing syrup to often because to much is not good for him."

Sirius nodded taking in Poppy's explanation and directions. He truly hoped they would work. "Thank you Poppy. I am relieved it is not something more serious."

Poppy smiled slightly walking around the pair and waving her wand to scan them both. Once she was satisfied she stepped back. "Aside from being a little sleep deprived you both seem to be healthy and functioning. I will make sure someone stops in a least once every two to three days, so you do not become overwhelmed."

Sirius nodded and watched as Poppy walked over to the floo intending to leave, but turned back to him.

"He cried for so long that he is exhausted. The soothing syrup will have him out for a couple hours. Sleep Sirius. There is an order meeting tonight."

Sirius looked down and was relieved to see that Severus was indeed sleeping. He bid Poppy goodbye and headed to the steps. He ascended them at a very sedated pace until he reached the landing and quickly shuffled into his room.

He called for Twinky and as her to make sure she woke him and had a bottle prepared for Severus in two hours.

* * *

**Nother AN: Lost my beta email, so please bare with me. Also Its june in the fic.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Deaging, AU, nonslash.**

**Author's note: Sorry it has been so very long in between updates. I must say that my muse is very finicky as of late. I also do not have a home computer, which thought finally I hope to remedy by next month and I am so excited. This chapter is unbetaed for the time being. I am at the library and simply do not wish to wait to post it. I am going to try to update my story in rounds since I have chapters, yes chapter written for each. The update order is as follows:**

**Pair Up, then Everything Unexpected, then A Cure for Loneliness, then Life Renewed, followed lastly by Hogwarts Marauders Era! Please be patient I am writing, but my stories have been sitting for way to long and I would like to try to finish them all.**

**In better news, I am an aunt with a brand new little nephew having been brought into the world. I am just gushing over him.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Unsettled  
**

Poppy kept her word and every couple days for the next month someone checked in on Sirius and Severus. It was Molly who came most often determined to absolutely spoil Severus and enjoying holding him as often as Severus would let her.

Poppy came at least once a week usually before an order meeting with updates as to the antidote. They were not having much luck. It seemed as though Severus had been experimenting and most of the notes had been destroyed in the explosion. A reparo simply did no good to fix the ruined notes.

* * *

Sirius walked across the hall and into the nursery. He was freshly showered and feeling great. One week ago Severus' colicky cries began to wane and he hadn't been crying inconsolably in two days. To Sirius it was absolutely refreshing although the visits he received would now once again recede to once a week.

He walked over to Severus wardrobe and began shifting through his clothing. He pulled out a dark blue onesie with a snitch on the front that flapped its wings, followed by matching blue pants with bluggers and a quaffle at the bottom of the right pant leg. The bloggers shook a bit while the quaffle stood still and Sirius though it was cute, even if it was not really suited to the little Snape. He pulled out white socks that had broomsticks on the side and a nappy.

Satisfied Sirius headed back into his room where Severus lay in the middle of the bed playing with his hand. Severus watched as he came into the room and placed his clothes onto the bed.

Sirius smiled at Severus. "Hey, little man. You ready for your bath," he asked as he picked up Severus.

Who in turn simply cooed, "If I must."

Sirius' smile widened slightly, "You're awfully talkative lately," he said as he walked down the hall to the master bath.

The bath had already been drawn by Twinky who probably retreated downstairs to help Kreacher cook. Severus' baby bath tub sat in the tub filled with nice warm water, no bubbles.

Sirius sat on the toilet and removed Severus pajama's and soiled nappy before placing him gently in the tub. He picked up Severus's wash cloth, lathered it up and proceeded to wash him. He hummed lightly as he washed him and he could feel Severus relax more in the warm water. Sirius could not help, but to mile at baby Severus while washing his toes.

He wiggled the big toe, "This little piggy went to market."

He wiggled the next toes, "This little piggy stayed home."

Wiggling the next he said, "This little piggy had roast beef," and the next, "this little piggy had none."

He wiggled the pinky toe, "This little piggy cried weeee weeee weeee all the way home."

"I don't have little piggy's," cooed Severus, but the cooing turned into laughter as Sirius tickled his feet.

Sirius grinned. It was the first time he heard Severus laugh and it made him feel good inside. "Some little man I know has such a cute laugh," he said as he went about washing Severus hair, happy that no one else was around to witness his momentary loss of masculinity. Gently scrubbing the fine baby hair, Sirius was always so surprised at how soft it was when kept clean. It even had a light wave to it. He was beginning to suspect that Severus' greasy hair was due to brewing so often because it never really seemed to be greasy now.

Severus was becoming use to being referred to as cute and gave Sirius another laugh. He could see Sirius grin and it actually made him feel good. After all he was taking very good care of him and withstood an entire month of colic without killing him.

Sirius rinsed Severus off and lifted him from the tub, wrapping him in his warm fuzzy towel and cuddling him close.

"Time to dry off and get dressed," he said as he headed back into the room with Severus.

He dressed Severus in the little blue outfit and picked him up holding him and just looking at him for a few moments. He bent his head and pressed a kiss to Severus' forehead causing much confusion in Severus' mind.

Just as Severus was adjusting to the situation Sirius did something disruptive. He could feel Sirius place him against his shoulder and Severus frowned wondering why Sirius was acting in such a manner. He could feel Sirius' hand rubbing his back, but he could not relax. He was not use to such affection and did not wish to become use to it. When they found the antidote it would be all over and black would hate him again. The thought hurt him, but he did not allow tears to come this time.

Sirius sighed as he walked down the hall. He had stopped imagining he was taking care of Harry. He no longer needed to. He hadn't wanted to care, but after a month with Severus he realized he did care. He didn't want to become any more attached to baby Severus because he didn't know how long this would last. Lost in his thoughts Sirius was shocked to see he was in the kitchen when Twinky spoke to him.

"Hmm," he said after he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Your breakfast is being ready and young master's milk is on the table," said Twinky before she disappeared.

Sirius grabbed the bottle from the table and sat in the chair in front of his food. He gave Severus his bottle making sure to hold him properly and returned to his thoughts.

Severus sucked away at his bottle happily for a few moments, but soon his bottle drooped as he was sucking. He began to sniffle and whimper to gain Sirius attention without crying, but it was no use. Sirius seemed far and away and Severus had to resort to wailing to get his attention.

Sirius snapped to attention and righted the bottle only to have it pushed away. He tried again to give it to Severus, but Severus refused. Sirius sighed lifting Severus to his shoulder and patting his back. Severus calmed and relaxed releasing a small belch followed shortly by another. He frowned his face up when Sirius pulled him back and resettled him, tempted to cry again, but Sirius started to rock him before giving him his bottle again. He relaxed and tried to enjoy the rest of his meal.

When Severus was finished Sirius placed him in his bouncy chair on the table then proceeded to eat his breakfast. Severus sat working on his motor skills, waving his hand about and balling his tiny fist up. At one point he gave into the infantile impulse to stick his fingers in his mouth, but they were quickly replaced with a pacifier. Afterwards Severus sat peacefully sucking at his binkie and watching Sirius eat.

Once Sirius was finished he pushed the plate aside and looked at Severus, who sat in his bouncy chair falling asleep. Sirius smiled thinking Severus was absolutely adorable. He stood picking Severus up and holding him close before heading into the living room.

Sirius sat in the couch holding the partially asleep baby Severus. He watched him for a minute before pressing another kiss to his forehead. He smiled to himself and sat back sighing lightly.

"Little man," he started, "You will never know how hard this is for me. I told myself I would not become attached to Severus Snape. It was the last thing I though could possibly happen when I became your caretaker."

Severus listened with his eyes closed fighting to stay awake.

Sirius continued unaware the Severus would indeed know, "though it seems I have become attached. Seeing you smile, hearing you laugh today and caring for you warms my heart. I am attached to you little man. You truly make my day."

Severus smiled in his sleep hearing Sirius' words. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sirius Black, his nemesis just admitted to caring for him. It was such a laughable thought, although it did make him feel really good inside. He wondered for a moment if he had any moment like these with his parents when he had first been born, but he doubted it.

Sirius smiled at seeing Severus smile in his sleep. He wondered if Severus was having a good dream, still Sirius was sad.

He sighed hunching his shoulders slightly, "it makes me wish this wouldn't end. I can't help, but to think about when you are reaged. I wonder if you will still hate me. I know I won't hate you back and it will hurt to have you sneer at me and insult me. I know that when I look at you I will see baby Severus smiling at me and I'm not sure I will be able to handle being around you."

Severus' smiled faded and he decided to go to sleep. He knew he would have to hate Sirius and Sirius admission was something he didn't wish to hear. He knew listening would only make it harder when they both had to let go.

* * *

*I hope the cuteness of this chapter makes up for the long wait!*

Next Chp: Chapter 7- The Order Meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Deaging, AU, nonslash.**

**AN: Again sorry for the wait, my life is just to busy for me to keep up a regular update schedule. I can say the yay I got a new laptop, so once I transfer my stories from paper to word thing may come easier. I can also say the I do have a few more chapters of this story written and no this story is not nor will it ever be abandoned.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Sirius sat in the parlor, at the end of the parlor table across from Dumbledore with Severus in his arms. The headmaster sat at the head of the table, Minerva to his right and Poppy to his left. As he looked around the table he saw the usual's. To the left of Poppy, Molly and Arthur sat side by side with Remus and Tonks to their left and to the right of Minerva, sat Kingsley, Moody and Mungdungus.

Severus dosed quietly, his breathing even and light. Sirius sighed wishing he could be so worry free, but at the current moment in time it simply wasn't possible. He constantly thought about what the future held for Harry and recently the development for the little one in his arms.

Albus cleared his throat and Sirius looked up, Albus was ready to begin and everyone looked on waiting.

"Good evening. I hope that you are all well." Dumbledore paused in his speech to look around his eyes which normally twinkled seemed dulled. "I fear we have bad news regarding Severus' current situation."

Sirius' brow scrunched, his lips drawing together slightly, his eyes were trained on Dumbledore. It was a motion that went unnoticed by most, but Dumbledore's rested upon the pair at the end of the table.

Molly's eyes widened slightly, her frown lines becoming more pronounced, "Is there something the matter with Severus?"

Sirius' grip tightened on the sleeping infant and Severus shifted. His little fist balled in protest, but he remained sleep.

"Do not get worked up. Severus is fine, healthy, and growing, but he had essentially disappeared." He sighed heavily, "Voldemort is looking for Severus."

Sirius frowned outwardly at the admission and Dumbledore saw this, but knew he must continue. "He thinks Severus to be his spy, his link to the order movement and his eye into Hogwarts. We know this to be false, but now his disappearance is calling his loyalty into question."

Sirius could hardly keep himself from growling. He could not see how it mattered. He was sure Dumbledore knew this would happen. Not only that, Severus was at Grimmald Place, which was unplottable and under Fidelias charm.

"Severus is perfectly safe here. It is not as though you plan on handing over the secret, so what exactly is the problem," voiced Sirius, whose irritation only continued to rise causing Severus to fidget about in his sleep.

Dumbledore gave a small smile, "patience Sirius my boy. I was just coming to that." He looked around the table to make sure everyone was paying attention before continuing on, "As Sirius said Severus is perfectly safe at Grimmald Place, but Voldermort is very resourceful and we would like to keep Severus loyalty from further scrutiny as we are making very little progress as far as an antidote is concerned."

Dumbledore paused looking to Sirius who nodded for him to continue. "For the time being I am forced to release a statement and let the ministry handle Severus' disappearance as a magical absence case. This in itself poses its own problems, but I hope that this will lessen Voldemort's suspicions regarding Severus' loyalty, if he believes I am unaware of his whereabouts. This being said anyone who might be known to have contact with Severus is subject to questioning about his disappearance. Do not drink anything offered to you during question and make sure to keep as close to the truth as possible while still lying."

Remus was the first to speak, "That's sounds logical, but knowing the enemy, it simply will not buy us enough time."

Sirius contradicted his friend, "You are not Lord Voldey so you cannot say for certain. We will just have to hope he takes the bait. Either way Severus is safe."

Molly nodded, "Yes, Severus is safe here, just as Harry will remain when he arrives. Let's not allow worry to overwhelm us just yet."

Dumbledore nodded, "Well said Molly. We must all stay positive and look to the light for guidance when we despair."

Sirius shook his head, "And what about the antidote," he asked bluntly.

Remus chimed in, "You said they have made very little progress, but exactly how much progress have they made. Have they figured out anything at all?"

It was Poppy who spoke next knowing she could best answer the question. "The potion that Severus was brewing is very complicated. We do not have his ingredient list, his directions, nor his notes for guidance. We were only able to gather a small amount of useable potion with which we could use to determine the original ingredients in the potion. We have managed to decipher what we believe to be all or the majority of them, but further tests are required to confirm our hypothesis and even then we will still need to figure out how they go together, what the potion was supposed to do and what went wrong to figure out a suitable antidote. It has become an arduous task as we need to be careful who we consult for Severus safety and to keep the potion out of the Voldemort's hands. Imagine if he were to find out there was a potion in existence that could deage him. The years it took from Severus would only make him a young adult again. That cannot happen."

Everyone looked around wide eyed and worry browed, a few nodding their understanding, but mostly taking in the severity of the consequence to come if Severus' secret was to be released.

"So how much longer do you think he will be stuck like this," asked Sirius breaking the silence.

"So eager to be rid of him," chimed Shacklebot in slightly mocking tones.

Sirius rolled his eyes, but said nothing.

"I cannot say for sure Sirius, but at least another month for certain though I doubt the problem will be resolved before the school term starts," answered Poppy looking at Severus who lay sleep in Sirius' arms.

Sirius frowned, which was noticed by Remus who shook his head, "Surely it cannot be so bad to look after him, he is just a baby after all. It is not as though he has any idea who you are."

Sirius again said nothing as he looked down at the peacefully sleeping form in his arms. None of them understood how much of an emotional struggle this was becoming and to know it would be another month at least. It was turmoil.

Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing attention away from Sirius and continuing on with the meeting. There were other important matters to discuss and although Sirius knew he should pay attention he simply couldn't. It was all her could do to stay put and not simply retreat from the parlor.

When the order meeting was finished Sirius could not have been more elated. It had been determined the Weasley's and Hermione would come to stay the next day and they would retrieve Harry on his birthday. Sirius would finally have some help and maybe (he hoped) lessen his attachment to Severus.

He was startled slightly when he was pulled to the side. Blue eyes that danced with mirth sat squarely with grey and Dumbledore smiled. "Sirius, my boy. Thank you, for taking care of Severus. You are doing a splendid job and I must say that I am extremely grateful, as well as proud to see you animosity tossed aside."

Sirius blinked slightly dumbfounded, but before he had a chance to respond, his ear caught a gurgle and he looked down to see Severus awake and complaining about having slept through the order meeting, though Sirius interpreted it as hunger.

When he looked up again the headmaster was bidding him farewell and any response he may have had fell to the wayside.

* * *

** Please review, please please with a cherry on top. Reviews inspire me to update sooner despite my business and they really help with my muse.**

**Also thanks for all the alerts and favs. I love you all. This story may become more popular than my most popular story Life Renewed.**

**Next Chapter: Chp 8 - The Weasley's**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Warnings: Deaging, AU, nonslash.**

**AN: So I haven't abandoned the story and I do actually have a bit more written out in a note book and the story has been planned out beginning to end for some time. My life is just very hectic and therefore my interest in writing, not this story, but writing in general has been next to nil for sometime.**

**Thank you to everyone how reviews and follows, it is much more motivating than one would think. Hopefully the updates will come with few large time jumps, but im not going to make that a promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sirius lay in his bed with Severus asleep atop his chest. He was enjoying the last few moments of peace he would have before his home was essentially invaded. He looked to Severus for a moment wondering when he himself had begun to consider the house a home, but he could not put his finger on it. He sighed wondering if Severus would be able to cope with a house full of noisy teenagers and an overbearing mother hen. Severus was already none too fond of noise or over coddling.

He was happy, really, to have the extra hands, but at the same time a bit nervous. He really did not wish to make the situation worse, nor did he want to make the Weasley's feel unwelcome. They were most certainly welcome and his home was the Order Headquarters.

Sirius felt a tug on his shirt and looked down to see Severus was now awake and attempting to roll over. He moved his hand to the baby potion master back to still him and held him close as he sat up.

"Good morning Little Man," Sirius said a large smile plastered on his face, "are you ready to meet the Weasley noise brigade?"

"Morning," Severus cooed," and no definitely not, but I suppose we do not have a choice in the matter."

Sirius laughed seeing Sev in what appeared to be a cordial mood. It was quite cute to see him wake and start talking. He always did and Sirius did not question it. He was certain little Sev's first word would be morning. If it was then Sirius was certain he'd just laugh himself silly.

Severus smiled wondering what was going on in Sirius' head. It was so weird how far they had come in a few months' time, though he had to admit these were rather extraordinary circumstances. Severus wiggled against the hand that held him still, in an attempt to get the distracted males attention. His diaper was wet and he desperately wanted changing. It was odd how the embarrassment of someone having to change him faded. He much rather be changed than be wet.

Sirius looked to the wiggling little boy on his chest before sat him down in his lap. "Guess, we should start our day then. I am quite sure that by lunch our home with be host to seven more people."

Severus blinked once at Sirius's choice of words. 'Home' stood out the most. Was this really his home, he wondered as they headed into his room. He was startled from his thoughts by Sirius placing him into his crib and he watched him as he went about picking out his outfit for the day.

He lay on his back wishing he could master the art of sitting up. He knew he should be able to but the act itself was proving rather difficult. Severus sighed allowing his constantly improving eyesight to focus on the wall of his nursery. He found himself wondering how the room would change as he grew, but quickly pushed the thought away with a sigh. This was not him _home_ and he would have to grow back up quickly.

Sirius quickly picked out Severus' clothes for the day, a simple white and green striped onesie, a pair of green pants, white sockes with little frogs on them, and a white bib with a green frog on the front that croaked with he patted it. He placed them on the changing dresser before grabbing Severus from the crib and heading for the bathroom. Severus needed a bath and breakfast before he could get himself cleaned up. They were getting a late start today and Sirius still had a few preparation he needed to help Tilly and Kreacher with before the Weasley's arrived, not to mention a welcome prank for the twins.

Sirius grinned mischievously to himself while he bathed Severus causing Severus to regard him with mild confusion. He had not seen that look for some time and it was a bit frightening. He severely hoped the mischievous grin was not geared towards him. He thought surely Sirius wouldn't hurt him, but even after the past ten weeks Severus' past relationship with Sirius clouded his mind with doubt and his started to whimper. This, of course, snapped Sirius out of his trance and he immediately went about soothing Severus, finishing up his bath quickly and getting breakfast into his little stomach.

While Severus slept Sirius readied himself for the day. He had to finish going through the attic for more bed sheets with Twinky. She seemed a bit frightened of the attic and Sirius would bet anything there was a creature up there. He needed to banish it while he was in the attic. Afterwards he had to make sure Kreacher had set up the rooms for the Weasley's and Hermione, two to a room, which meant four rooms. He shook his head as he headed up to the attic thinking on how busy his morning would be.

Severus awoke two hours later slowing blinking away his sleep and looking around. He lay on his back, in his room, in his cot feeling refreshed. He frowned slightly at his thoughts pursing his lips up and wishing his thoughts would leave him alone. This was not his home, or his room, or his cot. He needed to grow up and return to teaching and spying that is if Voldermort did not kill him on the spot. He doubted the man would accept whatever lie Dumbledore would give him. He frowned wondering if he would even be sent back, if he would even be able to continue to spy. He sighed not really wanting to return, but not wanting to lose his usefulness either.

Sirius walked into the room slightly confused. The ward told him Severus was awake, but his room was silent. Severus never stayed quiet this long awakening. No usually, if he didn't cry, he could be found waving about his little fists, kicking the cot bumper and conversing with the mobile, or at least that what it looked like to Sirius. Sirius moved to the cot looking down to see what appeared to be an upset Severus.

"Hey little Man," he said not wanting to make Severus cry.

Severus turned slightly surprised, but relaxed seeing Black. "It's about time," he cooed, "mutt leaving me alone with my thoughts. How rude!"

Sirius smiled and laughed picking Severus up. "Happy to see me huh," he said cradling Severus in one arm and tickling his belly.

Severus would have rolled his eyes if he that much control of them and if he hadn't dissolved into a fit of baby giggles.

"Come let's get you changed before the Weasleys get here. I am sure Molly will scold me if you are wet."

Severus smiled, "Yes Black she will," he cooded happily knowing how protective the Weasley matriarch seemed to be of him.

Sirius laughed, "that's right little man. Molly is coming to stay with up. She is going to bring her husband Arthur and …"

"Sirius," called Albus loudly causing his mother's portrait to go on a rampage.

Sirius rolled his eyes and finished changing Severus quickly before heading straight for his mother's portrait who started attempting to degrade Sirius. He shrill voice quickly annoying Severus who started to cry loudly to shut her up.

Sirius immediately went to comfort Severus but found Molly by his side quickly scooping up baby Severus from his arms and hugging him close. Severus stopped crying momentarily confused, but remained quiet as Warwulga was no longer shouting.

Molly descended the stairs with Severus, but Sirius stayed turning an angry gaze on his mother. "Another outburst like that and I will find a way to have you removed." His mother's portrait looked as though she might refuse, but remained silent as Sirius headed down the stairs.

Sirius walked into the living room to see Molly sitting on the couch with Severus and the kids looking at him with varying expressions, even as they turn to see him walk into the room.

The twins were the first to speak, "who's the little tyke," they say in unison.

Hermione was next to speak, "and more so why is he in the order headquarters."

Ginny followed with, "why is he so comfortable with mom?"

Ron just stared all the questions on his questions on his mind having already been asked.

Sirius walked over to retrieve Severus from Molly both looking to Dumbledore to explain. Dumbledore smiled and turned to the group, "for now he will be known as little Siri and should refer to him as such. When Harry arrives in a weeks' time you will be told about him and his circumstances."

Dumbledore looked to Sirius and then to Molly and Arthur to let them know for now that was the final ruling, which was met by confused frowns by the kids and minute nods from the adults. "I must make me leave now. I have much to attend to for the upcoming term," he said before making his way out.

Just before he left he said, "the same rules regarding Harry still apply here."

Sirius frowned at the statement, but shrugged it off knowing his godson would be with him in one weeks' time. He looked at the frowning teenagers and laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen such long faces over summer break. Don't be so dreary, Harry will be here soon."

The statement was met with small smiles and so Sirius shooed them off, "Go find your room and then we can play exploding snaps."

The teens hurry off followed by Molly and Arthur, the former of which could be heard shouting to stop running and it was two to a room.

Sirius looked to Severus and gave him a goofy grin. "Three … two … one," he counted before shrill girly screams and loud shouts, followed by pounding footsteps could be heard making their way down.

The twins were the first back into the living room and when Severus saw them he was shocked. They sported silver and green stripped hair. "Sirius," he cooed, "why on earth did you do that?"

At the same time the twins spouted with mischievous grins, "Wicked, you have got to," Fred speaking first followed by George, "teach us how to do that."

This however was countered by an annoyed looking Hermione, who stood by a livid looking Ginny and a less than amused looked Ron.

"Teach us how to undo it," she said her arm crossed over her chest wand in hand.

Sirius laughed, "Oh be a good sport for Little Siri, he looks rather intrigued don't you think?" He motioned to Severus whose eyes were roaming over the five heads of hair.

He could see Hermione and Ginny's expressions soften, but Ron shouted, "You did this for a baby? He won't even remember it in five minutes."

Severus shoes that moment to cry which got Ron smacked by Molly who just walked in and smacked by Hermione and Ginny for being insensitive.

Molly then took Severus from Sirius shusing him in comfort while scolding Sirius for the childish prank.

Sirius held his hand up in defense saying it would only last for an hour and apologized to Molly, but frowned when she walked out Severus still in her arms. He shook his head and turned to the kids with a sheepish grin. "Exploding snaps anyone?"


End file.
